Ain't no Other Man
by YallRCrazy
Summary: [One shot & Song Fic]Hilary, thinking she was alone, sings her favorite American song, not realizing that a certain Phoenix Prince was watching her.


**A/n: alright so here is a one shot that just kind of sprung into my head. For those that are reading my other story "Family" no I haven't forgotten you guys how can I? Lol and no I haven't gotten writer's block all though I'm really close to it. No this story came to my head, and I just had to write it so here we go.**

**Summary: Hilary, thinking she was alone, sings her favorite American song, not realizing that a certain Phoenix Prince was watching her.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own BeyBlade or the song or the singer of the song haha**

**On with the One Shot and Song Fic**

* * *

**Ain't no Other Man**

* * *

Hilary looked around the empty dojo as she smiled to herself. She couldn't believe she had actually talked the boys into going to the store. Tyson was out of food, and they were all starving. Normally she would have had no problem going, but she wanted to be alone. Since her mother was back from America **(A/N: ok I don't know what her mother does or her father, but in my story dad's dead, and mom is like a world traveler of some sort ok on with fic)**. Don't get her wrong, she loved her mother, and loved it when she came back from her travels. They would spend hours talking about her mother's travels. But now she just wanted some alone time.

She looked again to see if anyone had come back. She smiled when she was once again reassured that she was the only one here. She walked towards the other end of the room where Hiro's stereo system was. She smiled as she passed a recent picture of Tyson, Hiro, and their Grandfather.

'I don't think Hiro would mind using his stereo while he's taken Gramps to a dinner party with his old friends' she thought smiling.

She finally made it over to the stereo system, and looked at it with such awe. Hiro did have great taste in stuff.

"No turning back now Tatibana." She said to herself. She placed her delicate hand in her bag as she pulled out a blank CD.

She looked at it for a while as she smiled, as she remembered how she got the song on her disc.

She had asked Kenny if she could borrow his laptop. Normally Hilary wouldn't ask Kenny to borrow his laptop, his precious laptop. And he wouldn't be the one to give it, especially being that she had no clue how to use a laptop. But she had smiled sweetly, and when that didn't work, she told him he could watch her as she did what she had to do.

She grinned as she remembered the look on Kenny's face when he found out she wanted to download a song.

_(Flashback)_

"_HILARY, you can't download a song, what if the cops find out, oh my god it'll be from MY computer, which means I'LL go to jail. Hilary I don't want to go to jail." He pleaded with her as she continued to download the song._

_She looked at him and smiled sweetly "Don't worry young Kenny, if the cops do come I'll take FULL responsibility" she said. _

_(End Flashback)_

She placed the CD in the disc and pressed play. She turned facing the stereo and waited as the intro of the song started and she started dancing to the beat and sang along with the song.

_Do your thang honey! _

I had feelings from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
you had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, from past and present tense.  
Everytime i see you everything starts making sense.

Hilary began to swing her hips to the sides and her arms in the air as she continued to sing and dance to the song. She was free, well that and she was pretending that she was singing to a certain crimson eyed beyblader. Yep! Hilary Tatibana had fallen for the lone wolf of the group. She sighed inside as she thought of Kai Hiwartari. She kept it to herself, the only other person that knew of her feelings for the Lone Wolf, was Mr. Bojangles, her cat.

She knew he wouldn't tell.

Do your thang honey!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Kai walked back into the dojo, after getting halfway to the market, when they realized no one had money. Kai had sighed and said he would go back to the Dojo to get some money from Hilary. As he walked in he was bombarded with a loud noise. Music! Who would be playing music at this time? His answer was revealed as he stepped in the dojo. His eyes widen as he saw the young girl dancing and singing to herself, obviously unaware that the boy had come back. A small smirk appeared on his face, as he watched her shake her ass, and swings her hips back and forth.

He was amazed at how well she kept the notes of the song. Sure she missed a few, or didn't go high enough, but he noticed she didn't care.

'She's so beautiful when she's carefree. She should be like this more' he thought as he watched her.

Do your thang honey!

Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
For the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!

She was in her own world. She was carefree, and moved swiftly with the music. She remembered when she heard the song from her mother, and her mind had already gone to the 'man' that was mentioned in the song. Kai! So Everytime she sang this song she saw him mentally in her mind. OH no she ever would do this for him for real. He would most likely laugh at her, or worse ignore her and walk away.

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style ya bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you.

The boy leaned on his side against the wall as he watched the girl continue to dance and entertain no one. He of course would have preferred another song than this horrible American music. He never understood how America would listen to such stuff, but he had toned out the artist, as he listened to her sing.

'She has a voice of a Goddess.' He thought. He couldn't help but let the moan out that escaped his lips. He kept his eyes on her, in hopes that she didn't hear him. No thankfully Hilary was in her own world she had not heard him. He also couldn't help fight the growing erection down below as she continued to dance lively and quite seductive.

'Oh were going to have to have a private dance after this is over' he grinned.

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!

She reached the note and sang like nobody's business. She had already closed her eyes as she moved her body in the rhythm of the song. In her mind she was in front of Kai, as she sang the song to him. Letting him know he was the only man for her.

Kai couldn't take it anymore, he was totally turned on by her now and decided to make his move. He slowly made is way to the singing girl. He finally found himself behind her and tapped on the shoulder.

She screamed and jumped up in the air as she turned around to see Kai standing behind her.

Her eyes screamed in embarrassment as she sheepishly walked over and turned the music off. She continued to look at him hoping he had not seen everything.

'Oh my god just what I need, Kai to come in and see me, Tyson I could have handled, I would have just beat him up so he wouldn't tell. Rei I could have handled, he probably would have laughed said I was cute and kept it between us. Hell Max I could take, knowing him he would sing with me.' She thought.

He frowned as he realized she turned the music off. Okay so maybe it was much of a frown other than she stopped singing.

"Now why did you do that?" he asked.

She stared up at him and tried to speak. "I-I "was all she got out. He smiled at her as he saw her cheeks become red.

She watched as he moved closer to her. She didn't dare move a pinch as he was so close she could feel his hot breath on hers.

"I was really enjoying that." he softly growled.

She looked up at him as he placed a hand on her cheek.

'This is so not happening right now.' She thought 'before I know it, I'm gonna wake up and Mr. Bojangles is going to be the one that is kissing me. Wait! Is he going to kiss me?'

"You think too much." He said which brought her out of her thoughts.

"Ka-"she was cut off as his lips met hers. She squealed in shock which allowed him more entrance to her mouth. She had dreamed of this day, for him to make the move, because God knew she wasn't going to. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They continued the kiss as he licked her bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance.

"Kai" she softly let out which told him she accepted into which he slipped his tongue between her lips.

She ran her hands through his hair as they continued the kiss.

Finally he broke apart not moving his hands from her waist as he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I do hope that that song was for me" he said.

She looked up at him and their eyes locked. She couldn't help it; she had to play stupid she wasn't sure what Kai was doing. Was he messing with her, or was he trying to tell her his feelings for him.

"I'm sorry?" she asked. This in turn got another soft but seductive growl from the boy.

"The song, you sang, were you singing it to me?" he asked.

She smiled up at him and nodded. He grinned as he bent down and began to attack her neck with kisses.

"Kai" she moaned which in turn got the boy's attention. He looked at her and then leaned down and softly said.

"I am a bad ass aren't I?"

She giggled as he attacked her neck again with hot kisses.

"Kai?"

She waited until he grunted with aggravation.

"Your not just do-"she was cut off by his finger which he placed on her lips.

"I've been wanting to tell you how I felt Hils, for a long time. I guess I was scared, but coming back here to get money was the best thing. Hilary." He waited until he knew he had her attention. "I think I'm in love with you."

She looked up at him and again the locked eyes. He was serious.

"I don't think I'm in love with you" she said as she watched as the boy felt rejected. "I know I'm in love with you" she smiled as the boy's eyes turned back into hope and he began to kiss her.

* * *

**Awww okay that's it. Hope ya'll liked. And to those that are reading "Family" I will be working on the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully will be posting it by Tomorrow night, if not by early Monday morning R & R**


End file.
